Late Night Conversations
by smutgasm
Summary: Hermione loses her filter when she's drunk. What happens when she admits to Draco Malfoy that she thinks his voice is sexy and she wants him to make her come. DMHG. Phonesex


**Late Night Conversations**

By Smutgasm

Hermione stood up from her couch and paced her apartment for what seemed like the fiftieth time that evening. She looked at her cell phone sitting innocently on the coffee table; she bit her lip before heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I can't believe I agreed to this! That I asked _him_ for this…" she muttered to herself, gulping down half the glass of ice water in one go.

"I was so damn drunk last night!" she cursed her own stupidity as she recalled the night before in unfortunate clarity.

Ginny had to practically beg her to go to the new wizarding club and when Hermione found herself among the pulsing loud crowd she found that the sweet fruity drinks were the only thing keeping her from abandoning her friends. So she drank and she drank until the filter between her brain and mouth completely stopped working and that's when _he_ showed up. He teased her because of her drunkenness and that's when she told him.

That's when she told him the one thing she had kept from him throughout school; she told the one thing she had never told anyone.

"Malfoy, you have the sexiest voice!" his eyebrows had risen practically into his hairline as she smacked her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Do I now?" he drawled leaning against the bar with his signature smirk. Hermione sank back down onto her couch remembering the cocky look on his face with clarity. "Maybe I can call you sometime," he said leaning in towards her, his minty breath wafting across her face and that's when she said the second stupid thing of the night.

"Yeah maybe you could make me come," when he stepped back from her with a look of surprise on his face she realized exactly what she had blurted out and with a blush she could feel burning on her cheeks she turned on her heel and ran.

Hermione had been staring at her phone like it was going to explode for the past twenty four hours. Scared that he would call, scared that he wouldn't. As she put her empty glass in the sink, convinced he wasn't calling she heard her phone ring from the other room. Skidding into the living room she practically fell onto the couch as she snatched up her phone from the table, noticing the unrecognized number before she flipped it open and as casually as she could answered it.

"Hello?"

"Granger?" she heard his silky drawn and she slumped into her leather couch, both excited and terrified that it was him.

"Yes…" she said biting her lip.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes," she gave a nervous laugh.

"I found your drunken honestly quite refreshing," he replied and Hermione closed her eyes, letting his voice wash over her.

"It was embarrassing," she muttered.

He was silent for a second before she heard him his voice quieter than before, "was it true?"

"That I find your voice sexy Malfoy? Yes, it's true." Hermione saw no point in lying at this stage.

"Well yes, but I meant that you wanted me to make you come," she shuddered at the rawness in his voice, the desire that leaked through every syllable.

"I suppose that's true too," she said quietly, feeling herself blush even though he couldn't see her. She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Go to your bedroom Hermione," her breath caught in her throat at his demands, the dark tone in his voice making her shiver. She moved silently, listening to his breath on the other end of the phone.

"Okay," she said when she reached her room.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered and she put the phone on speaker and set it down before stripping off her t-shirt and shorts and her underwear leaving her completely bare.

"Okay," she said even quieter.

"Are you naked for me Hermione?" he asked his voice making her nipples pucker and heat flare in her stomach.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Is this turning you on? Me telling you what to do?" he asked his voice low and aroused; she whimpered as she crawled onto the bed and whispered a soft affirmative.

"Me too baby, my cock is getting so hard for you," he practically growled. Hermione gave a soft moan at his dirty words, feeling herself become even wetter. Her thighs clenched together desperate for friction.

"Are you wet for me Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes!" she cried desperately, letting her legs fall open.

"How wet? Tell me," he demanded.

"I'm dripping onto my sheets, it's on my thighs…I'm so wet," she said her voice shaky with want.

"I want you to touch your tits, cup them in your hands and roll your nipples, pretend it's my fingers doing this to you," he said grittily and Hermione couldn't help but obey; running her hands up her flat stomach to cup her full d-cup breasts, rolling her little pink nipples between her thumb and forefinger until they were hard and aching.

"Does that feel good sweetheart, tell me," he said.

"Mmm yes my nipples are so hard, I'm so wet for you…" she moaned, surprised at her own words but too turned on to even care.

"Shit yes, my cock is so hard for you," she heard him growl and she mewled in response.

"Run a finger through your slit and tell me how you taste," he demanded lowly and Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head as she did as he asked sucking on her index finger and humming around the wet digit.

"I taste good," she said softly and she heard him growl on the other end of the phone.

"Play with your clit and let me hear you baby," he said. Hermione pictured his perfect body, his long fingers wrapped around his cock as he stroked himself as she let her hand trail down her stomach as her fingers began to rub her hard clit.

"Oh! Oh shit!" she moaned letting her fingers slide across the slick sensitive nub.

"Feel good pet?" he asked

"So good Malfoy!" she moaned loudly her back arching off the bed, sweat beading at her temples and the back of her neck.

"Stop touching yourself now," he ordered harshly and she whimpered as she pulled her wet fingers away from her throbbing center.

"Turn over onto your hands and knees," he ordered and she did as he said, putting the phone in front of her as she got in position on the bed.

"Now slowly slide two fingers into that sweet pussy of yours and tell me how it feels," he said. Hermione felt herself gushing at his filthy words and she moaned as her hand slid between her legs and her fingers slipped easily into her wet hole. She pumped them slowly, panting and moaning into the phone.

"How does that feel baby?" he asked huskily his voice sending shivers across her body and causing her inner walls to clench around her fingers.

"Mmm I need more!" she begged.

"Put another finger in there, and push them in and out faster," he said listening to her breaths and sounds with pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes!" she moaned and the sound of her curse had Malfoy bucking his hips.

"Rub your clit too baby," he demanded.

"Oh oh shit, mmmm," her sexy noises had pushed him to the edge and he was close.

"Are you gunna come Hermione?" He asked the sound of her name pushing her even closer to the edge.

"Almost…so close," she whined, her hips moving over her hand as she humped her own fingers.

"Fuck yourself, pretend it's my fingers in you…better yet my cock fucking you…making you cum," he growled deeply.

"YES! Draco fuck me!" she finally said his name pushing him over the edge as he snarled his cock bursting with cum.

"That's right cum for me Hermione!" he demanded.

"oh fuck! Yes…Draco!" She screamed out as her pussy spasmed around her fingers and her juices dripped down her wrist and fingers as she came. Her head thrown back in pleasure and her back arched as her orgasm washed over her. She collapsed onto the bed, spent as she breathed heavily into the phone.

"Draco…" she asked softly.

"Mmm?" he answered.

"Maybe we can do this in person sometime," she said slightly shyly.

The phone was silent for a second before she heard, "I'll be over in twenty minutes," and the dial tone. She smiled and lay in her bed waiting on him to arrive, 'getting drunk last night was the best decision I ever made' she thought to herself as she grinned.


End file.
